


You Only Need Despair in Your Life

by gokudo



Series: Falling for Monokuma [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Corruption, Double Penetration, Highly Dubious Consent, M/M, One Mean Bear, POV shift, Somnophilia, Teasing, loss of self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudo/pseuds/gokudo
Summary: Monokuma's experiment comes to an end.
Relationships: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Series: Falling for Monokuma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872766
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just went hog-wild on this one with the indulgence, so it may seem all over the place at points, honestly. I wrote this as a sort of finale to this series of fics; it's a particularly mean one by my previous standards, so if you're looking for Monokuma fluff, this is certainly not the place, lmao. Every time I thought I was close to the end, I thought of something else fucked up to put in that felt perfect for the scenario, so this one ended up being the longest of 'em all without that actually being my intention originally.
> 
> For anybody who actually went through all of these dumb fics, I hope you got some enjoyment out of them! Writing Monokuma's the most fun when he's at his absolute meanest (and horniest).
> 
> (And if I turned even one person on to Monokuma through these... then that's a win for me personally, lmao.)

“O-ow…”

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The sunlight filtering through the blinds in the cottage had caused me to wake up, but upon regaining consciousness, the first thing I felt was mild pain at trying to shift my body; my lower half was aching from everything that had happened last night. But that didn’t matter. It was all worth it if it made Monokuma happy. He had even said he loved me! My heartbeat instantly quickened as I thought back to that moment.

But as my mind drifted to him, I found myself quickly whipping my head around as far as it could turn, only for me to realize that Monokuma wasn’t in the cottage. I flipped my body around, struggling through the aching pains that still persisted. “Mr. Monokuma?” A single second without him felt like an eternity at this point. I couldn’t stand it.

Thankfully, the feeling didn’t last long, as he walked into the cottage, the front door swinging open. “You really start crying out for me the moment you realize I’m gone, huh? Geez, so clingy!” he exclaimed. His body had returned to its normal size as he walked towards the now ground-level bed, still surrounded by broken wood from the previous night. “How’s my wonderful student holding up?” He paused for a moment, examining the slightly tense expression on my face. “Looks like you’re still feeling the effects from last night. Give it a few weeks, and I’m sure you’ll feel much better… Puhuhu~!”

Slowly, he made his way to the side of the bed. “Anyways… I was gone because I’m already making plans for our next adventure!” Monokuma began blushing as he put his paws up to his mouth. “Our love is going to bloom further than you ever thought possible. Isn’t that exciting?” His paws slammed down onto the bed as he leaned forward towards me. As if on command, I started blushing in response. “Y-yes, Mr. Monokuma… I love you!” I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him; for the first time, rather than shoving me away, Monokuma responded by leaning into me and nuzzling my neck. “I love you too, my obedient little student!” After a few seconds, he pulled himself out of the embrace. “Oh! I almost forgot to mention… I’m going to need your full cooperation if this is going to work! But it’s all absolutely necessary if our love is going to bloom to its fullest potential, okay?” His voice and tone shifted as he asked that question; his red eye gave off a slight glimmer, but I was immediately nodding in response, too preoccupied to notice. “Good!” he said, his voice and tone reverting to their normal state. He reached out with his black paw, cupping one of my cheeks in it as he tilted his head. “Y’know, you’re one cutie patootie when you comply so readily like that! I’m such a lucky headmaster~” The blush returned to his cheeks. “Now, the first thing I’m going to need you to do is fall into a _deep_ sleep for me. Do you understand, my lovely student?” he asked again. Without question, like an involuntary reaction, I found myself nodding again; it was the only way I could, would, and should respond to him. His paw brushed down my cheek as it returned to his side. “Good, good…” he replied.

He leaned towards me again, this time putting himself fully on the bed so that he could place himself on top of me; he had returned back to his normal size, but there was still a bit of heft to him even at this size. He was a robot after all… but he was also soft to the touch, just like a plushie. As his weight began pressing down on me, I felt my body beginning to heat up. His paws began pressing into my upper chest, gently rubbing circles into me as he seemed to be massaging me.

“You’ll be out cold for a few hours, but when you wake up, you’ll feel totally refreshed!”

He paused again, still continuing to massage me. “...But there’s no telling what I’ll do to you while you’re unconscious! Even then, you _still_ fully trust your headmaster?”

My eyes already felt like they were getting too heavy to keep open for much longer. “Y-yes, Mr. Mono...kuma. I tr-trust y—” My speech felt slurred now, and I could barely finish my sentences. Monokuma leaned in further, his wide-grinning mouth hovering right next to my ear, and he spoke in what was nearly a whisper. “To tell you the truth… I began sedating you before I even heard your response. It’s just too easy with the control I have in this world. Puhuhu…”

His laugh felt even more sinister than usual, somehow.

“But don’t worry, my lovely student. You put your full trust in me, so I’ll be _extra_ careful with you. Sweet dreams! Puhuhuhu…!”

I could barely make out what he was saying before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The mechanical bear watched as his last remaining student’s eyes closed, his paws letting off of his body. “Even his trust in me is plagued in some sort of hope… how disgusting! If only he knew that’s the last time he’d feel that way… Puhu. Puhuhuhu~!”

Still laying on his student’s body, Monokuma felt his student’s chest heave as he softly breathed in and out. With one of his claws, he lightly traced their face. “His last moments of innocence before it all comes crashing down for him… I just can’t wait!” Even with his student asleep, he began blushing again. “It’s… it’s getting me all riled up just thinking about it!” Slowly, the bear began grinding against his student, gradually progressing into a hump. “Hah… hah… the look on his face when he realizes… I’ll treasure it forever!” He crawled further up the bed until he was able to straddle his student’s face; the bear’s cock was beginning to harden as he looked down at his student, still asleep. “The pervert’d be enjoying this if he was awake… too bad he isn’t!” Monokuma’s huffing grew louder as he continued grinding, his cock beginning to leak precum on his student’s face. “His face _does_ make for a good rag. Puhuhu…” The bear took his student’s head in one paw and tilted it to both sides as he smeared precum from the tip of his cock on both cheeks. “How wonderful that he can be so useful to me before he falls into the sweetest, most excruciating despair he’ll ever experience...” Monokuma’s huffing continued to increase in intensity further as he positioned himself on all fours, prodding his cock at his student’s mouth that was slightly open as he quietly snored; the bear began growling, taking on a more bestial nature. “Hah… this won’t be the last time I play with him like this, but the next time I do, he’ll be so overcome with despair that he’ll practically be an entirely different person! I should… _cherish_ this moment! Yeah!” Monokuma adjusted himself on all fours as he prepared to do just that, his heavy balls swaying and his cock throbbing intensely as a droplet of precum dripped onto his student’s chin; the sedation they had been going through kept them trapped in a deep sleep, but the sensation of their headmaster’s precum landing on them caused them to slightly stir. Taking notice of this, Monokuma laughed again. “Puhuhu… they can’t control themselves even when I’ve put them under…” His prods became increasingly rough until he finally was able to insert his now leaking cock into his unconscious student’s mouth; slowly, he began thrusting back and forth, a mix of precum and drool lubricating his cock in greater amounts as he went on. His student continued to lay still, peacefully snoozing away all the while. “Mmm… Having loyal toys to play with is really the best part of being headmaster! The brat’s not even conscious… if only he knew this was gonna be his last chance of living without absolute despair… Puhuhuhuhu~! The thought of him finally losing it all so soon just drives me crazy!” Sweat was rolling down his body as he continued to ravage his student while they were none the wiser.

The slick sounds of Monokuma thrusting in and out were all that could be heard alongside Monokuma’s increasingly loud grunts. “Hah… hah… hah… You’re all mine. We’re gonna get to play together forever and ever, you hear that, brat?” He paused, but his thrusts continued to increase in intensity. “Too bad you won’t be aware of how fun it is… instead, you’ll be eternally drowning in despair… I’m so… hah… jealous…!” Monokuma had now kept himself as close as possible to his student’s mouth so that he could thrust back and forth as quickly as possible; he now noticed sounds of gagging in response to the severity of his pumping his body back and forth. Nearing his climax, Monokuma opted to ignore it. “It’d be such a shame if you choked to death just before I got to (ungh!) plunge you into despair. Don’t worry, my wonderfully loyal student; I’m about to (ungh!) give you what you so greedily want, even if you’re too busy being unconscious to realize it right now… Puhuhu~!”

Monokuma had reached a fever pitch. There was virtually no gap in the _schlicking_ sound of his cock leaving and entering his student’s mouth until he finally ground to a halt, holding himself firm as his legs were extended and pressed down firmly and fully into the mattress along with his paws. “Ahhh…” His cum had begun to flood his student’s barely propped open mouth. Monokuma remained in place, fully emptying himself for nearly a minute before pushing himself up and away from his student; even in the unconscious state Monokuma had placed them in, his student greedily suckled at his cock as if his life depended on it. The sounds of his student swallowing were equally greedy. A satisfying _pop_ rang out as Monokuma pulled out, cum still leaking from his student’s mouth, even after he had tried to swallow everything in his stupor. Slightly exhausted, Monokuma let his body fall near his student’s head, and he began cradling it, holding it on opposite sides with both of his paws. “Phew… what a ride! Too bad he won’t remember any of it. Puhuhu…~”


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t know how long I had been out; it felt like it could’ve been a few hours or a few weeks. Being in a simulation like this made me lose all sense of time, and being unconscious  _ within _ that simulation had only made it worse. My mind was fuzzy as I tried to remember what I was doing before losing consciousness, and then it hit me. I had agreed to Mr. Monokuma’s request to be put in a deep sleep; after all, he said it’d bring our relationship to the next level. My heart started thumping. Was it out of love, nervousness, or both? I only now realized that my eyes were still closed. Slowly, I opened them, the fluorescent lighting in the room temporarily blinding me.

The first thing I saw was the ceiling; it was dark gray, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like part of heavy machinery hanging from the ceiling. As I turned my neck to get a better look, my attention shifted to a machine that seemed stopped for the moment, as it wasn’t making any noise. A conveyor belt nearby led into it, and a spout near its top was angled towards a giant basket filled with… other Monokumas. I seemed to be in some sort of factory, but I wasn’t thinking about that right now.

My heart began beating even faster at the sight of so many of them. I instinctively tried to get up so that I could get a closer look, but my body remained on the surface I was laying down on; it was cold and seemed to be made of steel. After looking around, I saw that both my hands and legs had been held down by metal restraints. As I struggled to try and slip out of them, they slightly rattled, but it was clear that I couldn’t get out of them. After a few more moments of uselessly struggling, I heard his voice echo throughout the room. “Looks like my cute wittle sweepyhead finally woke up!” Monokuma exclaimed, following it up with a laugh. I immediately snapped my gaze towards the source of his voice at the entrance of the room, and there he stood with a paw held up to his mouth, the other holding what appeared to be a flashlight. He began making his way towards me.

My heart could only beat faster.

Before I could even get the chance to greet him, he continued talking. “So, did ya have a nice nap? I thought you’d like the rest while I set out to prepare our next little date! Soooooo… what do you think? Pretty romantic location, huh? I call it… the plushie factory!” His paw was outstretched at his side as if to proudly present the room we were in. I couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked. “It’s wonderful, Mr. Monokuma!” I responded. “But why here?”

He walked even closer this time. My gaze lingered on the flashlight-like object he was holding, perhaps because I felt that the feeling of nervousness in my stomach weirdly wasn’t going away. He was now right at the side of the steel platform I was laying on, to the point where I couldn’t see much of him anymore. Upon hearing some whirring, I felt the platform begin to descend from its elevated position until it nearly reached the ground. Where Monokuma was underneath me before to the point where I could barely see his head, he now felt like he was towering over me. Finally, he responded to my question. “Well… I just thought it’d be the ideal place to have our best date yet! It’ll definitely be one to remember… Puhuhuhu~.” He stepped one leg over my body and stood above me, his paws at his sides, and he casually held the flashlight up, staring at it as if to inspect it. A few seconds later, he began fiddling with it. “Can you do just one more favor for your favorite headmaster before we get this party started, my lovely student?” I enthusiastically nodded my head; my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest, both out of excitement and a nagging anxiety that manifested as a pit in my stomach that felt like it was eating away at me from the inside. He looked down at me, his adorable smile flashing mischievously; just as it had several times before he had done something devious, his red eye glimmered with light for a split second. “Good, good! Keep your eyes nice and  _ wide _ open, now...” After saying that, he quickly flicked the flashlight on and shone its beam of light directly into my face.

I immediately blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy again. I saw a man slipping out of a door, cautiously looking around before quickly making his way downstairs. It seemed to be past midnight with how quiet it was. My view lingered behind him as he made his way down to the hotel area where the dorms were located.

It wasn’t long until I came to the realization that this man was me.

I approached a door labeled with a name, a name I had long forgotten until now.

It was the room belonging to the one we had all collectively decided to appoint as leader of the group following the ultimatum Monokuma had first given us upon finding ourselves in a killing game. He was the one we had all figured would be able to keep everything under control.

Before knocking, I… lifted my shirt, making sure I had something on me.

...There was what looked like the handle of a knife sticking outside of the waistband of my pants.

The door opened, and our leader invited me in without issue, as if he had been expecting me. I calmly walked in.

A short burst of static rang out in my mind, momentarily deafening and blinding me before I cut back to the same view. The door opened, and I walked out as calmly as I had walked in, except now I could make out heavily dilated pupils in my eyes.

Another burst of static. Some of the other classmates were now coming out of the room, each with similarly panicked looks on their faces. They were heatedly accusing one another of murder. I was among them, having blended in as equally panicked and confused. One of them had leaned against the wall near the door and sank to the floor, their arms hugging their knees against their body. “What are we supposed to do?” they asked, clearly on the verge of tears. “We don’t have much time left before the trial, and we’re not one bit closer to the truth than when we started…” I had leaned down in front of them, extending a hand towards them. “We can’t let his death be for nothing. Come on; we’ll find out who did this and avenge his death. Above all, he’d have wanted us to seek out the truth, no matter how hard it’d be.” A smile appearing on their face, they took hold of my hand, standing back up. “R-right…! We can’t let it end here!”

I was deceiving them. All of them. I spoke with a tone of feigned sincerity because I knew there wasn’t a speck of evidence to be found against me since it had all been easily disposed of.

Monokuma had helped me, after all. 

Nothing to worry about when the game is rigged. And so I spoke calmly and firmly to everybody when trying to boost their morale against the culprit. Even if it was me.

Yet another burst of static. Now I had a view of the trial grounds where we were all in the midst of a class trial, Monokuma giddily watching us debate in circles from his throne. With whatever we had collectively managed to find, the prospective blackened seemed to shift every 5 minutes. Nobody could effectively prove that they were completely innocent. And so it spiraled into madness until Monokuma promptly stopped the trial, asking us all to vote for who we believed the blackened was. The votes came in, and there was no clear majority reached.

I had won with Monokuma’s help. I had met secretly with him after that fateful night, after reading that note attached to the plushie he gifted me, and worked with him to end the game “in the funnest way possible.”

H-how had I forgotten all of this? What have I been doing?!


	5. Chapter 5

My body violently shook as I awoke from the vision of that memory. My mind was completely clear now.

“I... wait... what is... oh my God...” I started to struggle, my body still firmly held down by the straps. “I remember everything that happened. What I did to everybody else to...” My eyes widened. “WHY DID I DO THAT?!” I yelled out in both rage and heartbreak. I was whimpering as I struggled even harder to free myself from the straps. Monokuma had stepped back to watch me work through my newly regained memories, and he methodically walked back up to me, still effectively towering over me. “Oh... well, you did it because you fell in love with me, of course! But how could you have possibly resisted?” His paws slowly slid down the sides of his body. “My figure really is perfect, after all! Puhuhuhu~!” I tried yanking my arms free to no avail. “I-I didn’t mean to! I... I was supposed to keep it to myself, dammit...” Monokuma leaned forward inquisitively. “Aww, why would you try to do that? We ended up having so much fun together! You can’t deny that!” He raised a paw up to his mouth. “Oh, and you betrayed all of your friends and got them killed, too; a pretty nice bonus if you ask me!”   
  
Tears began streaming down my face. “Why did you make me remember everything? I thought you were growing to actually like me...” Even now, as I had remembered how truly awful he was, I was still caring about what he thought of me.   
  
Monokuma howled with laughter. “Aww, that’s adorable! For you, even in your completely broken mental state, to think I ever had any interest in wuvey dovey feelings of love? What a riot! Puhuhuhu~!” His claws retracted out of his paws. “Although, it  _ was _ a pretty useful way to get you to do my bidding. So I guess love really  _ is _ good for something...!” Monokuma began to crawl on top of me, his claws held dangerously close to my face. “And the reason I brought all your memories back was because I couldn’t help but think how fun it’d be to watch you devolve all over again... but this time, I’ll push you to a point where it’s irreversible. So corrupted with despair that not even the capabilities of the Neo World Program will be able to bring you back to a point of sanity! You’ll be a shell of your former self, no semblance of humanity left inside you. All that’ll be left is a desire to serve me and be my toy. And you won’t even get to experience life afterwards since this’ll basically be the death of your “self”; you’ll be reborn as an entirely different being, an object of my affection, 100% corrupted with despair! I’m such a lucky bear to get to experience it and all the fun that happens afterwards!” He leaned his face even closer to mine, pressing his snout against my nose. “Now doesn’t that all sound like a ton of fun? Puhu... puhuhuhu!”    
  
I kept struggling against the restraints. “No, dammit! I don’t...” Monokuma interrupted me. “Oh, but you  _ do _ want it! I know you do. Just like you knew that you effectively forfeited your life to me once you acted on your feelings! You had  _ oh so many  _ chances to stop yourself; when you snuck into the kitchen to take that knife was a pretty big chance, for example! So... you can try to fight it all you want, but your body knows what you  _ really _ want!” As he said that, he slid his body down mine until he reached my groin.   
  
I was rock hard, and I didn’t even realize it.   
  
“Puhuhu... your feelings had been there all along. I just... persuaded you to act on them. Just like this, remember? It’s not  _ my _ fault you couldn’t control yourself!” He was laughing again. “Even back then, you tried to resist, but you just couldn’t after getting one look at me. It’s simply in your nature to be completely helpless against me.” He had been grinding against my crotch at an extremely slow, yet methodical pace as he said all of this.   
  
“And that’s why I targeted you for your inclusion in the killing game, my lovely student. There was never going to be any escape for you no matter what you did. You would’ve either been murdered by some other sap who foolishly thought they actually had a chance at freedom…  _ or _ you could’ve tried to kill  _ without  _ my help and been executed by me after you were clumsily found out like an idiot by those other idiots! Your third option — the one you ultimately chose — was to act on your feelings for me and betray your classmates in a much more interesting way, all while getting to have some fun with me! But, of course, that betrayal would also come with its own grave, grave consequences… they were just delayed a little! Puhuhuhu~!” He was grinding harder and faster into me, and I was throbbing even harder, even as I was shaking in fear. “You were mine from the start. Your descent into utter depravity was predestined, just like the irreversible descent into absolute despair that you’re about to go through. Puhuhu...” His tone was completely different now; his carefree voice had changed to one that told me he had been planning this all along. Everything. He knew how easy it would be. I was just a pawn along for the ride.   
  
He had just wanted to play with me like a toy before he did me in. There was never even an inkling of love in any of his actions.

Despair was the only factor in all of this, the true goal.   
  
“How does it feel to know you never had any actual options? That ultimately, your end would be the same no matter what you did?! You could’ve at least avoided killing all of your fellow classmates if you didn’t lean so hard into lusting after me! Puhu... Puhuhuhuhu~! At the time, the sound of their screams as they were whisked away to their deaths didn’t seem to bother you, but now that you’re more in your right mind, I imagine it’s getting to you a bit more, isn’t it?” He was drooling now. “It’s a level of despair that’s downright delicious~. It’s got me in a — rngh! — tizzy just thinking about it!” His grinding was quickening even further as his body began dripping with sweat.   
  
I desperately tried to fight the feeling that was bubbling up inside of me. I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to show him that I  _ did _ have control of my fate. The restraints still holding me down, I tried moving my body to shake him off.   
  
Instead, I was thrusting upwards before I knew it.

My gradually hardening cock was grinding up against his soft, plush rump through my pants. My mind and my body felt like they were acting independently of each other. Internally, I was fighting myself.

“I  _ am _ in my right mind now, right? I hate him. It’s all his fault. He used me, and he doesn’t even care about me. How could I have fallen so hard for his trap?”

All the while, I kept thrusting, kept grinding, kept moaning. “F-fuck, stop…” I said aloud. Monokuma, still blushing while grinding along my crotch, leaned closer to my face with his own. “Are you talking to me… or yourself? Puhuhu~!” He was panting alongside me. “I thought you were ready to renounce your love for me! Weren’t you mad at me or something? Your body sure seems to be saying otherwise, brat!” He laughed again, enjoying my strained grunts amidst my moans, my desire to break free of the straints clashing with my desire to stay where I was and keep thrusting.

I was broken. My memories had been brought back. I was now fully aware again of just how much of a monster he was… how much of a monster _I_ was. He destroyed my life, and he made me do awful things solely for his own enjoyment.

But deep down… I couldn’t stop loving him. I knew it, even as I still struggled to fight against those feelings with my memories returned to me. But it made sense to hate him, so I had to.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop…” I kept saying to myself, as if my body would hear my command and obey. But it wouldn’t. I kept thrusting up into him, and as I did, I also stared back into his eyes. They had me transfixed, the red eye seeming so alluring in the moment. I was moaning louder now.

“STOP, STOP, STOP!” I was yelling out now. My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. This felt like my last chance to break free, to escape from him. Monokuma’s paws were now planted on my chest as he was grinding his rump onto me.

“There’s no stopping your descent into despair! Watching you try to fight it so hard sure is fun, though; keep trying to rip those restraints off of ya!” Monokuma relaxed his own thrusts, opting to slump down onto me with his rump raised and leaning against my throbbing cock, his arms crossed over one another. I was still frantically thrusting as he lazily lounged on top of me now. “Y’know… that cliché of telling somebody going through something unpleasant to “let it happen” is  _ soooo _ passé. This is way more enjoyable! Puhuhuhu…~!”

“F-fuck you…” I grunted in response. I was furious, but I still couldn’t stop; he was making me do all the work now, content to feel my cock grind against his unmoving rump, gradually becoming stained with precum down there. He happily laid there, his perpetual smile boring into me without a word; he just wanted to watch me suffer for now. “I… I hate you. I don’t love you; you’re a monster who gets off on the suffering of others… we should’ve banded together to kill you when we had the ch—” Monokuma raised his rump once more, letting my sensitive cock slide against it as he stood back up. I simultaneously yelped and moaned in a disgusting mixture of pain, anger, and pleasure. For what seemed like the first time, he had no response to what I had said. He simply began to make his way to another part of the factory, somewhere I couldn’t turn my head to see. For a few moments, I could only stare at my sore cock, leaking precum and feeling like it was about to burst. Before long, I heard a machine whir to life behind me; as I had done before, I turned my head as much as I could and saw the source of the noise. It was the machine I had seen earlier with a spout pointed towards a giant basket filled with what looked like Monokuma plushies.

I was terrified. And yet, I was still hard.

In front of me, Monokuma had reappeared, but I had been too focused on the machine to notice. “Well, well… looks like we’re  _ just _ about ready to get started with the conversion.” Startled, I shifted my gaze back to him and saw him back to his towering pose, his arms crossed. His tone was unusual, yet still tinged with the malice and hatred that was better masked with his usual playful tone. He was speaking as if he was focused solely on his objective of the “conversion.” My heart once again felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. But it wasn’t like the previous times when I had felt love for him. There was no denying it; I was scared, and I knew the end of my “self,” as he put it, was coming.

And yet I was  _ still _ hard.

As soon as Monokuma mentioned that word, “conversion,” a hissing sound rang out across the entire room. As I looked around, what looked like light pink gas was being emitted out of the surrounding vents in the factory room. I impulsively tried to break free from my restrains once more, only to be met with another gleeful laugh from Monokuma. “Puhuhu… you’d think you would’ve gotten the memo by now that there’s no way out! You must think this is some sort of poisonous gas that’s gonna slowly fill your lungs and kill you from the inside out, huh? Well… not quite, my lovely student!” He cocked his head to the side and placed a paw near his mouth in what looked like an inquisitive pose. “I can’t promise you won’t experience some unpleasant feelings, though!”

The gas continued to fill the room, giving it a hazy pink glow as it began to spread more evenly throughout the giant factory room. With my hands tied up, I had no way to cover my nose or mouth. My breathing abruptly started to become labored as I felt the gas fill my lungs. “W-what… what is this?” I asked, already feeling myself becoming lightheaded.

Monokuma laughed again; he couldn’t bear to conceal how much he was enjoying this anymore. “Just a little something to help the conversion into despair take full effect! Hmm… maybe it’d be best if you saw them as my pheromones! Puhuhuhu… feel anything special stirring up inside of you, brat?!”

My brain felt like it was on fire, like it was trying to process a million different things at once. Upon seeing my reaction, Monokuma’s tongue began lolling out of his mouth. He was blushing, sweating, and beginning to excitedly rub his paws up and down his body.

He was getting hard watching me struggle.

“Feel like your brain’s cooking in a microwave? That’s just the — hah — beginning! Sit tight as your brain’s rewired to think about despair and only despair, ‘kay?” Monokuma said all this in a mocking tone, even through his panting. “Oh, but don’t worry!” he exclaimed, sliding one paw towards his cock. “Here’re some helpers now to help you settle in to your new life!”

Coming in from opposite his direction, two more Monokumas came into my view, leaning over onto the platform I was laid out on, simply watching me writhe around in euphoric discomfort. “They may not have my personality, but they  _ do _ have my good looks, among other features!”

They both drew out their claws and swiped across my chest, tearing the fabric of my shirt. I yelled, sure I was being sliced apart, but the skin beneath the fabric was untouched. I felt like I was being suffocated, both by the fear that I was about to be mauled to death and the chemicals that were spreading throughout my lungs.

And yet I was still hard.

My body and brain felt disconnected from one another. I was deathly terrified, but at the same time, I desperately wanted some release.

“P-please…” I whimpered. “Somebody help me.”

Monokuma grunted in pleasure as he heard me hopelessly plead for help.

“This despair you’re feeling… I’m getting — hrngh! — high off of it myself! Puhu… Puhuhuhu~!”

Monokuma watched as I writhed around in pain, fear, and pleasure combined. As time went on, the feeling of my brain being fried only intensified. Every once in a while, I’d find myself unconsciously yelling out in protest as the “pheromones” continued to fill my lungs, the last of my will fighting back.

“Stop, I don’t want this!”

“Please, let me go!”

“I’m scared!”

I could feel myself fading, but not in the sense that I was dying.

The memories that had begun to come back after being flashed with the light were disappearing again. The faint glimmers of my life before coming to Hope’s Peak that I was trying to grasp onto were disappearing again.

No family, no friends, no fun memories.

Just the horrid things I did at Hope’s Peak, mixed with vivid memories of being fucked with and by Monokuma. Precum was leaking out of me as the two Monokumas continued to tear up my clothes, giggling as they did so.

I was crying, sobbing in between euphoric moans that I couldn’t control.

Monokuma looked on, giggling to himself and stroking himself all the while. “I’d say it’s almost over, brat, but that’d be a lie… and bears don’t lie! Puhuhuhu~!”

The two Monokumas were clambering over me, now fully erect as they were grinding themselves all over my body. The original made his way closer to my side, still stroking himself. As if the pheromones were having an effect on the copies, they began to act more erratically, like their feral instincts were kicking in. One climbed off of me while the other straddled my chest, grinding his leaking cock against me. I could only keep my gaze fixated directly in front of me as I watched it hypnotically slide back and forth along with his hips. Behind me, I felt the restraints on my hands loosen until my hands had finally been let free by the other Monokuma copy. In the following moments, my legs were also freed by him. Confused but determined, I prepared to make my move; this was my chance to fight back and escape all of this.

Instead, I remained in place.

In my mind, I was still terrified and repulsed by what was happening; my head felt like it was going to split in two. I wanted to leave, to forget about everything that happened with Monokuma and Hope’s Peak, but instead I was permanently forgetting everything  _ but _ that. And my body wouldn’t act.

Monokuma, once again seeing my reaction to what was happening, quickened his strokes further. “Y-yes, I can see it on your pathetic face... you realized it just now, didn’t you?! These pheromones of mine… they seem to convert the body of the victim before the mind! Feeling like you wanna just kiss  _ and  _ kill me right now? Well, too bad when it comes to that second one; your body’s in love with the despair of it all! Nothing to do but just — rngh! — let my pheromones work the rest of their magic on your oh so malleable brain! Puhu…Puhuhuhu~!!”

Only one word was frantically coming out of my mouth now.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.”

But my body was acting in just the opposite way. I was enveloped by heat as the oppressive “pheromones” did the same to my insides. My body and brain both felt like they were on fire.

It felt good, even as I continued to protest in vain.

Sounding like he was moments away from climax, the original Monokuma moved closer to me until he was now directly at my side, his head inches away from mine. But this didn’t last long, as I felt the platform I was laid out on descend from eye level with him to the lowest point on the ground. Three Monokumas were looking down at me. I shut my eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare I would wake up from. But all I could continue to hear was the rhythmic  _ schlick _ of Monokuma stroking his cock, getting off to my fear, frustration, and despair. Still, I kept my eyes closed until a weight settling down on me forced them open in shock. 

Monokuma laid his body down on top of mine, now grinding on me instead of stroking himself. His paws wrapped around the back of my neck, and he held my head close to his own. The two Monokuma copies laid down at my sides, both blushing and sweating as they stared me down; no matter what direction I turned my head towards, I was met with the same face and smile. That smile that had lured me in, fooled me into thinking he could feel love or affection in any way, only to show that I was a means to an end for his own pleasure and sick sense of enjoyment.

The original Monokuma was heavily panting as he now leaned his head on mine, continuing to grind on me all the while. The copies moved even closer at my sides. I was still at odds with myself, that heat rising even more in my body and beginning to overcome any fight I had left in me.

Fear, anger, hatred, lust. Despair.

“Mmm… you hate this, don’tcha? But watching your body disagree and fight it so much, isn’t it confusing? Doesn’t it make you just wanna die? You’re repulsed, but you can’t help but want to reach out even closer to me, right?” His long tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He pulled my head even closer, my mouth inches from his, reflexively open and poised to take whatever was coming. I could feel his hot breath intermingled with my own. “The way it’s so easy to see how distraught you are in all this while getting off on it at the same time… it’s wonderful. Puhuhu… think long and hard about all the terrible decisions you made to make it to this point and how it would’ve been so much easier to meet your end if you hadn’t acted on those silly feelings you had bubbling up inside of you during the killing game. Getting your pals killed in the process, too? Man, that must be eating you up! Though, even  _ those _ memories will disappear as you start to lose your sense of self! Hah… hah…” He was panting even harder now. With one swift motion, he stuck his tongue down my throat, slowly bobbing his head back and forth to push it in and out as far as he could. I wanted to simultaneously lean in harder and push him off of me, but my body won out over my mind once again, and I found myself moaning into his kiss. With no other way to breathe, I was forced to inhale through my nose while this was happening, expediting the process of the “pheromones” filling my lungs. 

The sounds coming from the original were enough to let me know that he was enjoying every second. His cock grinding against my stomach, faster and faster, in conjunction with his increasingly feral growls, even as he continued to kiss me, echoed louder and louder in my head.

Everything I could see and hear was Monokuma. With my head locked in place, I could only move my eyes to the side to see the copies still laying there, watching intently and panting as if they were eagerly awaiting for their master to finish having his way with me. My body felt like it was being torn apart more than ever before; I wanted to yell out for help, but moans were the only thing coming out of my mouth. I was disgusted with myself for everything I had done and the fact that I was enjoying this, but that disgust in and of itself further fueled my euphoria in the moment, even as the feeling of the pheromones continually filling my insides made me want to tear my chest open with my bare hands. 

But those feeble desires to fight back were beginning to fade away because I was beginning to embrace it instead — both Monokuma’s torment and the general despair I was feeling.

I couldn’t logically sort out my feelings anymore. As I was repulsed, degraded, and disgusted, scared for my life and what my existence would become once this was all over, I only craved those feelings and those negative emotions more and more. The despair was so tantalizing, so arousing.

It was all so very hopeless.

And I had Monokuma to thank for that.

Monokuma continued growling; he was insatiable, and his tongue felt like it was overpowering my very being. I felt lightheaded, like I was about to lose consciousness, and my lungs burned as both my mouth and nose were too occupied for me to breathe properly. Still, Monokuma didn’t let up; he knew how dangerously close I was to death, and he wanted me to teeter on the edge. Even as my body convulsed in pain in its own desperate plea for air, at the same time, I felt like I was close to experiencing bliss.

My vision was blurry; a mix of black and white was all I could make out as my eyes slowly began to close.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes snapped back open, and I gasped for air as Monokuma finally pulled out of the kiss. He immediately got up to sit and lean on my chest while thrusting his cock into his white paw, aimed directly at my dazed face. He was beside himself. “Hah… hah… nothing like a near-death experience to get the juices flowing, huh?! Puhuhuh— urngh!” Monokuma came, painting much of my face and upper body in the process. As I had still been gasping for air, some of it managed to land in my mouth, and even while I was still rebounding from the terror of nearly dying, I couldn’t help but be grateful for Monokuma’s seed, moaning in response.

His “pheromones” were working wonders.

I didn’t have any time to recover from what had just happened before I felt the two copies’ tongues gliding across my body and face, licking up every bit of their master’s seed. Monokuma sat back and watched, gleefully giggling at my simultaneous arousal and discomfort as I still was gasping for air. “Hah… you should let them do what they need to do, or you’ll find yourself cut up ‘n dead before the conversion’s even wrapped up! My special pheromones make them  _ extra _ testy, y’know! Puhuhu…~”

The copies kept me pinned down while they continued licking; the sensation of their long, rough tongues gliding over me, now on my cheeks and nearing my mouth, made me feel ill, but my body kept reacting positively, my cock throbbing more and more. One of the copies leaned in towards my mouth to lick up the cum that had landed in my mouth; reflexively, I wanted to turn my head away, but I was held down by the other, his claws drawn within clawing distance of my face. With a loud growl, the other began licking the inside of my mouth, greedy to taste the master Monokuma’s cum on his own. I could only moan out in confused pleasure as my body reflexively thrust upwards again. I was becoming addicted to the constant fear and terror for my life that was being imposed on me by Monokuma; I hated it, yet at the same time, I yearned for more.

Once they finished their work, the Monokuma copies immediately set out on their next task, flipping my body around so that I was laid out on my belly instead of my back. The original moved closer to watch what was happening before laying down on his own belly, his head propped up by his paws and his legs swinging back and forth behind him like he was a kid watching his favorite TV show instead of a homicidal robot bear watching his victim about to be further used by his look-alikes. “Y’know, I  _ could _ call ‘em off and skip to the end of this whole process, but this has just been too much fun! I’m sure you’d agree, right, brat…? Puhu~!” I wanted to turn to look at him and spit in his face, but I couldn’t and wouldn’t; even if the copies weren’t capable of killing me in immediate retaliation, my body simply wouldn’t act out of my own will anymore. Discomfort, displeasure, and despair was its natural preference now. Monokuma could glean all of this from the plethora of different expressions on my face throughout the past several minutes. “That part of your brain that logically hates this — the uncorrupted part of you — is still hanging on after all this time? Geez, maybe I should’ve drip-fed you your old memories back before snatching ‘em all away again! Speaking of which… how’s that part of you holding up, huh? Your name, your friends, your family, your daily life… you threw the details of all of those things away so haphazardly the first time I came on to you! Now that you’re faced with the reality that there’s truly no coming back from the memory loss this time, do you instinctively wanna hang on a little harder?” His speech was dripping with malice over the fact that I hadn’t completely given in yet.

But I knew I had already lost.

Behind me, I felt one of the copies grip my hips with his paws before feeling something poke me from behind; as he was lining up his cock, the copy in front of me had sat down, his own cock prodding my mouth. He was looking down at me expectantly, as if he knew I understood the stakes of what would happen if I didn’t do what was expected of me. Once again motivated by fear, I leaned my head in and began sucking, only going a little past the head in the hopes that that would be enough. From behind, I was being thrust into by the other Monokuma copy; instinctively, I shook myself down there in an attempt to get him off of me, but the copy’s response was simply to hold on tighter and pick up speed, seemingly purely to antagonize me. My body was twitching and aching in pain and pleasure from the uneven rhythms on both sides. There was an overwhelming feeling of warmth conflicting with the anxiety bubbling up in my stomach from the persistent fear of my soon-to-come end, whether it came from the continued deevolution of my mental faculties or my chest being gouged out by Monokuma’s claws. Without warning, the original Monokuma reached his paw over to the back of my head and began rubbing it in a way that could be construed as affectionate if it was coming from anybody other than him. “Aww, what’s wrong, brat? I  _ know  _ you can take more than that!” With the emphasis on that one word, he shoved my head down on the copy’s shaft, causing me to gag. “I should know — I was sticking mine all the way in while you were knocked out earlier! Puhuhuhu~!” He kept me in place at the deepest point, my chin buried in the warmth of his balls while I also began struggling to breathe again. The restraints had been taken off of me a long time ago; there was nothing stopping me from throwing him off of me in that moment, but my body continued to allow it, staying in place even as I once again felt myself become lightheaded from loss of oxygen, the only bit of it being inhaled through my nose that was already overpowered with the scent of his “pheromones.”

“That fight is just your body doing its natural thing, trying to survive amongst a lack of oxygen and all, but I know you like it… this feeling of hopelessness is like a drug, after all, right? No point in fighting back, then…” There was no laugh this time. He kept my head held down with just one paw, the other still propping his head up as he happily watched me struggle. The Monokuma copy from behind only picked up the pace as my body felt like it was giving out and thus offering less resistance. My lungs were burning, and my eyes were overflowing with tears; this time, I was sure he was acting with the intent to kill me. His free paw moved out from under his head and reached over to my throat, sliding his paw over it, back and forth, as he felt the outline of his copy’s cock, thrust as far as it could go. “We really  _ are _ more hung than we look, huh…? Must make it hard to breathe! Puhuhu…~” My body fought for air for what felt like the last time before I felt myself black out once more.


	7. Chapter 7

“Gotcha again! Puhuhuhu~!” My head was pulled out, giving me the chance to breathe once more. “I was  _ extra  _ convincing that time, wasn’t I?! Man, you don’t know how lucky you are to be able to be  _ conditioned  _ to get off on and actively desire this kinda thing; I was created to already love it, but this way has to feel so much better… you’re making me so jealous, now I  _ really _ wanna kill you, brat!” More laughing from him, and just as before, more helpless sputtering and gasping for air from me as the last vestiges of my sane self desperately clung to life.

But he was right. I was being conditioned, and it was working. Through all of this, I had never been closer to cumming than I was right now.

He was laying on his back now, paws behind his head and one leg crossed over the other as he watched my head get grabbed by both paws and repositioned by the Monokuma copy at my front. “Oops, looks like he still wants more! Nothing to do but grin and bear it, right? Puhuhu~!” I looked up at him with an expression that silently pleaded for a break, but I didn’t get one. Mere seconds after regaining my breath, I was sucking his cock once again, my head being guided back and forth along his shaft like a cocksleeve. From behind, the same was the case, as I was being mercilessly plowed into from behind with no sign of stopping. My disdain for Monokuma and the pit in my stomach that was growing as this was all happening led tears to form at my eyes again, but not from the pain of not being able to breathe as was the case before. Rather, it was from the realization that these feelings were beginning to make me feel good in a way that couldn’t be reconciled with any real logic or consistent emotion. I was confused and scared.

And yet I  _ still  _ wanted more of that feeling.

From behind, I could feel the Monokuma copy plowing me picking up even more speed and beginning to growl as if he reached a fever pitch until, finally, he stopped himself, thrust deep inside me with his paws pressed firmly into my lower back. I was being filled. It felt warm; he kept pressing his paws harder into me as if it would allow him to fill me up deeper inside.

My body was corrupted now to a point where it wouldn’t budge an inch against the Monokumas’ advances, regardless of whether I wanted them or not. As the copy from behind pulled out and his cum leaked out of me, I was unaware that I was both sobbing and moaning — muffled since I was still sucking the copy in front’s cock — until the original pointed it out as he crawled closer to me again, his head level with mine. “Aww, what’s the matter? Feeling confused because you can’t tell anymore if you hate or love what’s happening?” He cooed at me. His white paw hung around my neck, even as my head was still being guided by the Monokuma copy. “Puhu… That’s my favorite part of the process, where you can no longer parse or differentiate between what’s pleasurable and what isn’t!” He was blushing again and panting with his tongue lolled out. My head was locked in place; all I could do was shift my eyes towards him as I felt his warm, sticky tongue lick my cheek repeatedly. Between licks, he continued to tease me. “Hmm… maybe it’s that you love everything you should hate, and that’s making you feel like you just wanna curl up and die, huh?” In between licks, a thick trail of saliva was connected between his mouth and my cheek. “I can just about taste the despair emanating from you, brat…” He stopped licking to look up at his copy who was beginning to slouch in pleasure, his own tongue lolling out of his mouth as well. “Looks like he’s just about ready to blow… I’d say ‘I hope you’re ready,’ but it really doesn’t matter! Puhuhu~!” 

A muffled scream came from somewhere.

Just as with the other copy, the one guiding my head back and forth stopped once I had reached the deepest point. My nose was buried into his lower belly as I felt myself filled with cum.

It almost felt like somebody was shaking their body furiously, relentlessly, desperately… hopelessly.

It wasn’t important.

My head was released and dropped to the floor without care. As my head laid tilted on the floor, I could see the Monokuma copy’s balls still moving as he pumped the last of his seed onto me in an equally careless fashion.

My body wouldn’t stop shivering from the mix of pleasure and the fear of what was next. Together, the two copies flipped my body so that I was laid out on my back now. Through the pink fog from the gas still filtering throughout the room, blinding lights shone down on me as if I was an experiment in a lab. Among the lights, I could see each of the Monokumas standing above me, the original in the middle with his arms draped around the necks of his two copies. “So… how’re you holding up?” he asked me. “Loving the despair? Between the tears, the muffled sobs ‘n screams, and what’s happening between your legs… I’d say so! Puhuhuhuhu~!” With barely any energy, I looked down at myself.

Still hard as a rock, and I was leaking.

“M-more…” I heard a faint mumble.

“What’s that?” Monokuma replied, raising a paw to his ear.

“W-want more…” The voice responded.

Monokuma came closer and knelt down so that he could straddle my chest. His paws were resting on my upper body, slowly massaging me in circular motions.

“What is it you want more of, hmm? More uncomfortably pleasing experiences to get off of? More feelings that feel  _ wrong _ ? More things to squeeze the last bits of your sanity out of you at the expense of feeling… good, yet horribly, horribly bad at the same time?” He was softly grinding against me now.

I felt a head shake.

“M-more despair.”

There was a searing pain in my head, like my brain was actually melting, and I was internally screaming in protest to everything my body was doing and everything that was coming out of my mouth. 

But it felt really good.

“More despair, huh?” He reached beside me to grab the flashlight-looking object that had been laying at my side for a while without me noticing. “How about…  _ so _ much despair that you lose yourself completely? No focus on anything but the very concept?”

The head was nodding vigorously.

“Hah… well then,” he said, still grinding into me, “take a good long look into this light yet again, brat. The conversion will be over very soon! But first, you’ll have to relive all of your worst, most painful experiences from before once again! And it’ll be looping, so nooooo breaks! Puhu… Puhuhu~!” A light flashed in my eyes for what felt like a solid minute before Monokuma tossed the flashlight away like it was trash. I could feel my sense of both sight and hearing fading as he leaned in close to me, his arms crossed and tucked beneath his head like he was lounging. “Y’know… I hated every second I spent with you, but it was a lotta fun using you to spice up the killing game and stringing you along to your end afterwards! I even got you to think I loved you before tearing it all away and breaking you forever… man, am I good or what? Oh, and one last thing before you disappear!” I could barely make out the silhouettes of the two copies behind him approaching. “We’ll keep having fun with you while you fully convert to a vessel of despair, so don’t worry! Let the Memory Flashlight do its thing. After all…” Everything was a blur now. The last thing I could make out was a glimmer of red light.

“You only need despair in your life! Puhuhu~!”

Everything inside me was hurting, not just physically, but emotionally. I reflected one last time, while I still had the memory, on meeting Monokuma for the first time in my dorm room, the night that he had handed out the motives with our embarrassing secrets to us. I tried so hard to resist that temptation, but I failed.

Maybe I knew all along this is where going along with him would get me.

I could feel a shaky smile spread across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a narrative, this is probably where I should've ended it, but I still had a few ideas I wanted to use, so I kept going! It'll get a little meaner.


	8. Chapter 8

Monokuma gazed longingly into the lifeless eyes of his victim, now completely under the effects of the Memory Flashlight. It was forced to relive its mistakes and betrayals in the killing game until the process was complete, rendering it an empty husk of a human being whose sole purpose was to carry out the will of despair. The thought of it riled Monokuma up once again; he wanted to take full advantage of his victim, even as it could no longer respond to the external stimuli of the world.

The bear flipped himself around, still straddling the vessel, but now with his rump near its face that was looking lifelessly at the ceiling. Monokuma gyrated his hips, teasing somebody that could no longer be teased. “Mrngh — bet he wishes he could’ve seen this one last time! Puhuhu~!” He scooted himself further up until he was close to sitting on the vessel. Slowly, Monokuma lowered himself, gyrating his hips once again as he settled onto his victim’s face. “It’ll be fun to see him unconsciously squirm ‘n grasp for air again, even in this state! Puhu—“ He felt something warm beneath him. As he lifted his rump and looked back, he could see the vessel’s tongue licking the air above it. “Looks like those involuntary reactions he built up over all that time’re still active… Puhuhu!” He settled back down, grinding his rump down on the vessel’s face as it licked his balls. Monokuma couldn’t help but blush and sweat in response. “Geez! I thought it’d be impossible for his body to react at this point while it was fully preoccupied with the Memory Flashlight! Looks like even after completely losing his sense of self, his body still yearns for that Monokuma — ahh — charm!” His cock was leaking pre on the vessel as he continued to be licked. Not wanting to cum, he lifted himself off of the vessel’s face, sitting at the side where the two copies still stood; they had been watching their master the entire time and had become riled up once again themselves. Stroking himself slowly, he directed the copies towards the vessel’s body, still blindly licking the air as if looking for something to fill its mouth. “Puhuhu… have fun with him for a bit.”

At his order, the copies laid down at the vessel’s side; through the remainder of the process its body had laid completely still, save for the occasional twitch and faint cry for help. His cock was still throbbing, never having received release. The two copies, throbbing themselves from watching their master play, both set out to have themselves serviced. They prodded their cocks at the vessel’s mouth, growling at one another as they realized they were competing for its mouth. Monokuma, still stroking himself and occasionally panting, ordered them once again. “Try putting ‘em in together! He looks eager enough for it!” he said, pointing his free paw towards the tongue, still eagerly lapping at the air. Following orders, the two copies coordinated their movements, putting their cocks side by side and placing them at the vessel’s mouth. Eagerly, it licked and sucked on both of their cocks, leaving the copies to more boldly thrust further in. For a moment, the vessel’s body twitched again; whether it was in response to the agonizing memories being projected into his brain or to the impossibility of what it was being presented with, nobody knew. 

And nor did the Monokumas care.

The copies kept pushing further in, getting their cocks both in several inches before reaching a stopping point; the vessel gagged, its jaw strained as it took in the copies’ combined size. Still, it took on the involuntary reaction of bobbing its head back and forth, leaving half of each of their lengths covered in its saliva. Still not satisfied, they began to thrust further in until the vessel’s body convulsed entirely, gagging loudly in response. Monokuma laughed again before stopping them. “OK, OK, ease up! Need the brat in living condition, or this’ll all have been for nothing.” Quickly, the two copies pulled out, leaving the vessel to cough and gasp for air via its body’s natural reaction; still, its body was occasionally twitching in horror as it experienced the Memory Flashlight’s projections. Monokuma kept stroking himself in silence before standing back up. “Mrngh — Y’know, I have a better idea!” As he said that, he moved towards the vessel’s bottom half, laying down on it and backing his rump up against its still throbbing cock; he could feel the vessel’s precum smearing him down there as he lifted and lowered his rump rhythmically. “Why don’t you two fight over it? See who  _ really _ deserves that mouth of his… Puhuhu~!” Even amongst his own copies, he sought to sow discord and hatred, and as he predicted, they struggled against one another until one had pinned the other down with a single paw, his own rump lifted above the vessel’s face with his balls not far from its mouth. The dominant copy, looking to still get his relief, shoved himself into the one who had submitted and was eagerly, intensely thrusting back and forth, just as he had done before with the vessel earlier. Monokuma himself was blushing once again as he watched the two of them go at it, practically using the vessel as their bed. He had still been grinding himself against the vessel’s cock until he felt a spurt of cum paint him down there. Excitedly, he sat back up and lifted his rump again before lowering it directly over the vessel’s cock. “His conversion should be  _ just _ about done…” Slowly, he lowered himself further until the vessel was fully inside him, and with his paws planted behind him on the vessel’s legs, he began riding the vessel. Between pleasuring himself, watching his copies breed, and the thought of a new follower of despair to soon work with, he was both blushing and sweating harder than ever before. “Hah… the seed of despair I planted and worked so hard to grow is nearly ready to bloom! How exciting…!” he exclaimed in between grunts. “Only a few more moments until that pathetic brat is  _ really _ no more… then I’ll have a new, more useful toy to play with!” A look of bliss spread across his face as he was overcome with thoughts of the things he’d be able to do with his new follower.

Meanwhile, in front of him, the two copies were still busying themselves with their leader’s order; the dominant Monokuma had become increasingly rough and was now pressing the submissive one fully down with both paws; unbeknownst to him, this meant his balls were now resting on the vessel’s face, between his nose and his mouth. Unconsciously, he began huffing the Monokuma’s balls as they stirred above him.

Internally, as he was being perpetually subjected to his most horrifying memories, the vessel screamed out for help one last time before despair finally took hold. Everything about what used to be a human being with an identity, hopes, dreams, and misguided ideals about love was being overwritten to make space for the creation of an embodiment of despair.

The Monokumas were all getting close.

Still drunk on the despair he had wreaked and was going to continue to wreak in the future, Monokuma’s pace in milking the vessel’s cock had quickened, his own bouncing up and down, spreading precum all over the vessel’s body. The dominant copy was triumphantly arching his body upwards as he reached his climax, filling the submissive copy completely. As he pulled out, his seed leaked out, much of it landing near the vessel’s mouth. As the submissive Monokuma reached his own climax, his balls moved in a rhythm, still laid out on the vessel’s face, as he pumped out his own seed onto the floor, above the vessel’s head.

Still, the vessel lapped up what it could of the dominant copy’s cum while continuing to huff the submissive copy’s balls, moaning loudly in response.

Monokuma continued riding the vessel but began to slow down as he felt its cock throbbing wildly. It was a sign of what was coming. “It’s — hah — nearly done! My  _ wonderful  _ creation’s about to arrive…” Monokuma forcefully lowered himself completely on the vessel’s cock; moments later, its body convulsed for several seconds, and what could barely be heard as a whimper escaped from it as the process was finally completed. The vessel came, and with it, Monokuma. “P-Puhu, Puhuhuhu~!” His laughter was uncontrollable as he felt himself filled with the seed of despair. He was still cumming, painting the vessel’s body with his own seed. “Ahh… the fact that he put up so much of a fight, even when it would’ve been easier to give in, makes this  _ so _ much better!” The Monokuma copies both lifted themselves off of the vessel and left their master alone, their task complete.

Monokuma leaned back, looking at the mess that had been made of the vessel.

Cum, sweat, and tears.

As he finished, Monokuma slowly lifted himself off of the vessel, a satisfying  _ Pop! _ reverberating through the walls of the large room. The vessel lay motionless, its eyes wide open and its pupils dilated. Monokuma stood triumphantly over it, proud of what he had accomplished. Running his paw along his shaft, he squeezed out a glob of cum, shaking his cock until it landed on the vessel’s mouth.

This time, no response.

“Aww,” Monokuma cooed. “He’s so instilled with despair that those reactions don’t even kick in anymore!” He paused for a moment, taking another look at the vessel, its spirit completely broken and beyond repair. “Puhuhu… it’s for the best. This one’ll help bag me a new toy, after all!”

One last time, Monokuma laid himself on the vessel. As if on instinct, it raised its head and stared directly into Monokuma’s eyes; in response, Monokuma’s red eye glimmered.

“You’re gonna make a nice addition to the next killing game. Be sure to cause lots of despair, OK?”

It nodded back. Carrying out the will of despair was all it knew to do, after all.


	9. The End of One, the Beginning of Another

Deep within Hope’s Peak Academy, Monokuma sat in a room covered in monitors, the entire academy on display at all times. Observing the feed for the gymnasium, he saw a group of students walking in, confusion painted across each of their faces.

“Why’s the school so empty?” one asked.

“Heh… maybe they only wanted the best of the best around for this welcoming ceremony!” another said aloud.

Another student, confused yet calm, spoke up. “If we just wait here patiently, I’m sure everything will be cleared up! This  _ is _ where we were told to meet for the ceremony…”

Monokuma was giddy with excitement. “He’s playing the part perfectly! Puhuhuhu~! And now…” he stood up in his chair, his paws raised to his mouth like he was holding in his excitement. “The next killing game’s about to begin!!”

This one would prove especially interesting.


End file.
